1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to calibration plates and calibration methods, and more particularly to a calibration plate and a calibration method for an image capture apparatus of a vision measuring system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vision measuring systems are configured to measure dimensions of workpieces. A vision measuring system usually includes an image capture apparatus for capturing an image of a workpiece to be tested. Various parameters, such as temperature, humidity and optic parameters, may affect a lens of an image capture apparatus. Thus, a captured image may not accurately represent the workpiece, which can lead to errors.
Therefore, what is needed, is a calibration plate and a calibration method which can solve the above problem.